


That Time Sam Cockblocked Dean and Cas

by Faultier



Series: Normal Life AU? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: There is cursing, dean and was have unresolved sexual tension, sam cockblocks dean and cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faultier/pseuds/Faultier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Novaks were going to be leaving in a few days, and Cas was going around giving his goodbyes. <br/>At the Winchesters' house they were going to watch a movie, and Sam left to get popcorn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Sam Cockblocked Dean and Cas

Sam was sick of the sad goodbyes. Which was why he proposed that the three of them watch a movie. But Dean and Cas were bickering over whether they’d watch Finding Nemo again or The Lion King. 

“Well, I’m gonna go get popcorn.” Sam said, standing up and making his way over to the kitchen. 

Cas and Gabe, leaving? It was an odd thing to think about. Sam hated thinking about it. For such a long time, the two brothers had been a constant in his life. The thought of two of Dean’s (and Sam’s by association at this point) closest friends leaving was a little painful.

But Chuck got a job somewhere else, and now he was uprooting all six of his children’s lives and dragging them away. It sucked, and Sam wish he could tell Chuck where he could take his new job and shove it.

Sam was on his way back when he noticed that Cas and Dean were getting, well, suspiciously close to each other. Being the nosey twelve year old that he was, Sam froze in the doorway of the kitchen. Neither of the boys were turned to the kitchen, so luckily they couldn’t see him. 

“I just, don’t really want you to leave Cas.” Dean said, slowly inching closer. Cas was also inching closer too, and he started leaning towards Dean.  _ These two are pathetic. _ Sam thought, half wondering if he should start eating popcorn.

“I don’t wanna leave either Dean.” Cas paused for a moment. “There’s something I should tell you Dean.”

_ Oh shit are they finally gonna kiss? _ Sam crinkled his nose.  _ I don’t wanna see that.  _

“Yeah? I think I have something to tell you too.” Dean said, and the two were turned towards each other now. Their faces centimeters from each other. Once again Sam wanted to cry out that they were absolutely  _ pathetic _ . 

Sam couldn’t stand to watch anymore, he decided to turn and go hide out in the kitchen and make more food for himself while he waited. He spun silently, stepped forward and–

And promptly tripped over his own foot and spilled the popcorn everywhere. “FUCK!” He shouted, putting his arms out in front of himself to stop his fall. However, all he did was land on them and whack his forehead against the floor anyway. 

He could hear the springs in the couch as the two jumped away from each other. Sam sighed, there was no way they were confessing their feelings towards each other ever again. 

“SAMUEL WINCHESTER DID I HEAR YOU SAY WHAT I THINK I HEARD YOU SAY?” He could hear his mother’s voice from upstairs in her office.    
_ Oh shit.  _ Sam thought.  _ This is it. This is The End. I’m going to die.  _ He wanted to cry. 

“No mom! It was just the movie!” Sam yelled back, picking himself up off the ground. He looked at the popcorn on the ground, and sighed. He really did not want to clean all this up. Maybe he could rope Dean into cleaning it up.

“IT BETTER BE THE MOVIE!” Was the only response that his mom gave back. She then apparently continued on with writing. Sam was pretty sure she was writing another paper for some psychology stuff. He was pretty sure she was telling him about it the other day when they were cooking but Sam couldn’t remember.

When Sam walked back into the living room Dean and Cas weren’t looking at each other. Both of them were red-faced. When Sam got close enough, Dean punched Sam hard in the shoulder.

“If I cursed like that Mom would have beat my ass, why do you always get away with shit!” Dean complained, quietly of course. 

“There’s a mess in the kitchen. Wanna clean it up for me?” Sam asked, smiling down at his brother. Dean reluctantly stood up, and walked to the kitchen to clean up the popcorn. 

The only reason Dean was cleaning it, was likely to get away from Cas. Sam sat down next to Cas instead. Cas didn’t look at Sam for a few seconds before he turned to Sam.

“So, Sam. How much, uh, how much of that did you see?” He tried to ask it casually, but he let out an awkward cough and he was still blushing. 

“Well, I saw you two about to confess your undying love for each other, and then you split apart when I tripped. If I leave would you two just confess please?” Sam asked, and Cas rolled his eyes.

“There is no undying love between us Sam. We weren’t confessing anything and we  _ weren’t _ about to kiss.” Cas glared at Sam. “You saw absolutely nothing. Got it?” 

Sam could take his brother threatening. Dean had been threatening Sam to keep quiet and such about things for such a long time that Sam stopped being afraid. He’d just lock himself in the bathroom or something and wait until Mary or John got home. Then Dean had to back off. 

Sam could not take Cas threatening him. Cas threatening him actually scared him a little, because usually Cas was super happy. And now he seemed pretty threatening. Especially since it’d likely be Dean and Cas together and Sam really didn’t wanna go up against the two. 

“Yeah. Got it.” Sam said, before coughing. When Dean came in the two did not look each other, and Sam forced himself to pay attention to Finding Nemo. Their most common movie choice. 

The next day Cas and Gabe told the thrilling tale of how their older brother, Lucifer who was 17 years old, had threw a big temper tantrum over leaving school in his last year. Chuck decided that they would stay as it would be much easier on the kids. 

Cas and Dean went back to looking at each other when the other wasn’t looking. It was really annoying and felt like something out of a young adult novel. Sam was ready to punch the two of them. 

The rest of the group started joking with the two more now, Gabriel being the one to make most of the jokes about their relationship. Sam kept quiet most of the time, but occasionally he threw one in. Only so he could see his brother be completely embarrassed. That brought him great joy.

But Sam knew that these two had to resolve their  _ tension _ at some point. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired.  
> Also I really wanted to write this.  
> Now I must get back to writing chapter 5 of CN:FYA  
> Bye guys


End file.
